


The Engagement Gift

by Squirbi



Series: Tamminen [3]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirbi/pseuds/Squirbi
Summary: Snufkin and Moomin have been dating for almost four years, and they had adopted a child earlier last summer. Snufkin decides that enough is enough, he wants to marry Moomin.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Tamminen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003446
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	The Engagement Gift

“Are you sure you have everything?” asked Moomin. “Yes dad, we went over this last night, remember? I’m sure you unpacked and repacked my bag at least twelve times,” replied Tamminen, who was starting to get tired of their father’s constant worrying. 

It was the end of autumn, and it had been agreed upon that Tamminen would spend the winter traveling with Snufkin. “Don’t worry dove, we’ll be fine. I won’t take them anywhere I haven’t been before. Promise.” Moomin sighed. “I know Snuf, it’s just that-” Snufkin placed a paw on both sides of Moomin’s face. “Moomin, my love, you don’t have to explain yourself. It’s perfectly fine to be nervous. And as much as I would love to stay another night, we really must be going soon, we have to make it to Lonely Mountain before the pass gets snowed in.” 

“Oh, alright. Be safe dear,” said Moomin to the both of them. “You know I always am,” said Snufkin. With a final hug to Tammi and one last kiss to his boyfriend, Moomin watched them walk away until they were just specks on the horizon. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

The two of them were about a month and a half into their travels when Snufkin asked Tamminen a very important question. 

“Tammi?” They looked up from the spoon they were whittling. “Yes, Pappa?” “Would you like to go on a quest with me?” A quest did sound very exciting to the curious little Mumrik. “What kind of quest?” Snufkin paused, taking his time to pick out just the right words. “You know that I love your dad very much right?” Tamminen nodded, and Snufkin continued. “Well, I haven’t married him yet, and I think that I would very much like to do so.” 

Tammi perked up. “Really Pappa? Oh, how lovely, I’ve never been to a wedding before!” Snufkin chuckled at the show of enthusiasm. “My trouble is this; I haven’t asked him yet. I know that he will say yes, but what I’m worried about is what to get him as an engagement gift.” 

“What’s an engagement gift?” asked Tamminen. “It is customary to offer your partner a token of your affection when you get engaged. But I simply don’t know what to give him! So, this is where the quest comes in. Will you help me find the perfect gift for your dad before we return in the spring?” 

Tamminen agreed happily. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

It was the end of February, and they still hadn’t come up with any ideas. That was, until one rainy day when they had been forced to set up camp very quickly. The downpour had come out of nowhere, so suddenly in fact, that Snufkin was nearly positive it was magic related. 

After they found a cave and started the fire, the thunder began. Despite being a very strong Mumrik, Tamminen still found themself quite afraid of the loud booming thunder. It was much too loud and overwhelming for their little ears. “Oh, come here kit. It’s okay,” soothed Snufkin, wrapping them up in a blanket and setting them on his lap. “How about a song eh?” 

Tamminen nodded. “Yes please, Pappa.” Snufkin reached into his pocket for his harmonica, but his paw came back up empty. “That’s strange, did I put it in my pack?” It wasn’t in there either. They searched all over the campsite, to no avail. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, and a sparkle caught Tammi’s eye from outside. They had found Pappa’s harmonica! Unfortunately, upon bringing the instrument back to their Pappa, they were told that harmonicas aren’t supposed to get so wet, and it won’t play music very well anymore. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Pappa, we can get another one in the next town,” said Tammi. “Yes, I suppose we can. It’s such a shame too, that harmonica was the courting token that your dad gave me when we started dating.” 

Tamminen looked sadly down at the silver harmonica, then they suddenly got very excited. “Wait, Pappa, does the Snork hibernate?” Snufkin raised an eyebrow. “No, he stays awake in the winter to work on his inventions…” Snufkin trailed off, thinking about why Tammi would want to know if the Snork was awake. Then, when he realized what his child was thinking, he promptly picked them up and spun them around. “Tammi, my little beast you are a genius!” Tamminen laughed as their Pappa kissed them on the forehead. “In that case, we better get our rest so that we can make it back to Moominvalley before they wake up.” Tamminen unfurled their bedroll. “Goodnight Pappa.” 

“Goodnight, kit.” 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

The only stop they made on their way back to Moominvalley was in the town closest to their destination. Snufkin bought a new harmonica since the one Moomin gifted him was broken. They hurried the rest of the way to the valley, wanting to be there before the snow melted. They went immediately to the Snork’s house. 

The Snork was quite surprised to see Snufkin and Tamminen back in the valley so early, but upon hearing Snufkin’s request, he understood. He stepped away from his newest flying ship blueprints to get to work right away. After all, this is extremely time sensitive, each day bringing a little more warmth. 

Four days later, the Snork handed Snufkin a little box. “How much then, Snork?” asked Snufkin, pulling out his money pouch. The Snork scoffed at him, “Did you really think I was going to charge you Snufkin?” 

After several minutes of the Snork’s insisting, Snufkin reluctantly agreed to take it. “Now hurry on Snufkin, the first day of spring is nearly here.” 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

There were still a few days until spring, so Snufkin and Tamminen decided to camp just under a mile away, so that they were just out of sight from Moominhouse. 

On the second night of camping, Tamminen told their Pappa that they swore they had seen a light on in Moominhouse. ‘Of course, Moomin woke up early,’ thought Snufkin to himself. “Well then, we pack up first thing tomorrow morning! Let’s go to sleep now, that way we can wake up extra early, okay?” 

Despite Snufkin’s apparent eagerness to go to bed, he didn’t sleep a wink that night, instead he spent his time perfecting his speech for tomorrow. 

Morning came faster than it usually did, and Snufkin and Tamminen packed up camp with impressive speed. As they started walking to Moominhouse, Snufkin pulled out his new harmonica and started playing the spring tune. Upon seeing the bridge, (or perhaps more accurately, upon seeing the Moomintroll on the bridge), they both dropped their bags and ran as fast as they could. 

Moomin dropped his picnic basket and ran towards them as well, meeting them in the middle. He barrelled into Snufkin, greeting his boyfriend with a sweet kiss before picking up Tamminen and giving them a squeeze. “How was your first year traveling with Pappa?” asked Moomin. “It went great dad! We went to a really big winter festival, I learned how to play the harmonica too- oh! And we went to Grandma Mymble’s house, and I got to take a bath in a waterfall!” 

Moomin laughed. “That sounds great! How about you go wash up before breakfast and tell me more later, okay?” “Okay! Oh, I can’t wait to tell Moominpappa about the adventure stories I heard at the festival!” they shouted as they grabbed their bag and sprinted towards the house. 

“I missed you so much Snufkin,” said Moomin, giving Snufkin a warm hug. Snufkin sighed, pressing a kiss to Moomin’s cheek and leaning into his arms. “I missed you too my dove,” came the reply. It was quiet for a moment, the two of them just happy to be together once more. Then, Snufkin pulled away from the hug and sat down on the edge of the bridge, motioning for Moomin to join him. 

“Moomin?” 

“Yes, my love?” Snufkin blushed a bit, then said, “Did you know that this bridge is where I first saw you?” Moomin smiled. “It was also on this bridge,” the Mumrik continued, “that I made the first promise I ever kept when I promised you that I was to return in the spring. This is the bridge where I realized I was in love with you, where we shared our first kiss, and this is where you first met Tamminen, too. I suppose it is a special bridge, eh?” 

“What are you trying to get at Snufkin? You usually don’t get so sentimental this early in the morning.” 

Snufkin took a deep breath, then got down on one knee and pulled out the ring, which was made from the silver of his old harmonica. “What I am trying to get at Moomin, is that I would like to propose to you, and this bridge seems to be the perfect place to do it. So, Moomin my dove, will you marry me?” 

Moomin, who was crying before, started to laugh a little. “Oh, my dear Snufkin,” he said, “Only if you marry me first.” Moomin joined Snufkin on one knee, pulling a golden ring out of his basket. “Oh, I… of course, Moomin,” said Snufkin. “Well then, my answer is yes as well.” 

They looked at each other for a moment before they both started giggling, putting on their rings before kissing each other silly. 

Unbeknownst to the newly engaged couple, everybody was watching from the window. Moominmamma dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief, giving it to Moominpappa once she was done, as he was also tearing up. 

“Looks like we have a wedding to plan.”


End file.
